


Hideaway to Our Paradise

by yukkueri



Category: NCT
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Friendship, M/M, NCT 2020, Reunions, Romance, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Johnny was excited to see that Doyoung was holding a reunion party for the NCT members.But that's just it..Where are his two friends..?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Johnny Suh: Where?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first proper chaptered fanfic! I hope you all like it and keep up with the updates!

"Hey!" 

Johnny felt a hand slam onto his back, as he turned towards the person with a grin. "Taeil hyung!" He responded, his arm slung around Taeils' shoulder.

It's been a while since they've seen each other.

7 years have past since they split up after years of performing under NCT. Since the newest members are taking care of the group, they had given the opportunity to rest and go on with their lives.

"You're looking as young as ever, hyung." Johnny commented, as they both made their way into the dinner reception made at the nearby restaurant.

Ever since he left, he's getting his life together in Chicago. He bought himself an apartment and repaired his car. The moment he got the invitation from Jaehyun, he immediately booked a flight back to Seoul. 

He couldn't believe it..

After all these years... they're going to meet up again! He couldn't wait to see everyone!

.  
.  
.

"JOHNNY HYUNGG!!!" Jaemins' scream pierced through the noisy atmosphere, making the others turn to Johnny and Taeil by the entrance who threw them only sheepish smiles.

Johnny could make out the faces he'd been dying to see again.

"You're late!" Doyoung suddenly piped up, making Johnny snort in amusement.  
"It's nice to see you again, Doyoung." Johnny said, giving the other a grin before sitting himself next to Ten. 

The others went back to their conversations, while Johnny stared down at the plates and food prepared on the table.

Minutes had passed and everyone had arrived, with the others cheering in glee and hugging each other with giggles filling the room.. but Johnny felt somewhat alone, his eyes darted towards every space and corner of the room, trying to find the faces of his two dearest friends.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when the clanking sound of a spoon hitting a glass could be heard as everyone settled down.

Doyoung stood up with a smile, proud of himself that he managed to arrange a reunion dinner for them. 

"I'm not going to make my speech long but please know that I'm glad all of you can make it! I know we're all busy with our own lives but know that we're always here for each other. You're all family to me." Doyoung said, as the cheers started to get loud and Henderys' loud yodelling sounds can be heard.

Johnny on the other hand just clapped, before looking at Doyoung raised his hand slightly, resulting in the others to quiet down.

"..What's wrong, hyung..?" Doyoung said, his voice lowering down feom excitement to pure curiousity.

Johnny went silent for a while, before looking up at Doyoung while biting his lower lip.

Everyone went quiet when Johnny shot his question, as they also realized the same thing.

"Where's Taeyong and Yuta.....?"


	2. Na Jaemin: Last Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin gave him a few new information.
> 
> \- Last Month  
> \- Lee Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!! Honestly, i think this will just be short.. like 4-5 chapter fanfic??

Doyoung immediately went quiet.

"I noticed that, hyung." He replied shortly after, looking away with a sigh.

Johnny raised his eyebrow, someone confused by Doyoungs' behavior. "What..?"

"You see, I tried contacting both Taeyong and Yuta." The younger said, sitting down before grabbing his phone. "I tried too many times- No, we tried too many times to try and contact them. Whether it's by call or text, it just can't reach out to both of them." He explained further, unlocking his phone to show the ridiculous amount of times he had tried to call Yutas' and Taeyongs' numbers.

Johnny furrowed his brows. 

There is NO way Yuta or Taeyong would cut ties with them for all of a sudden. Johnny pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to remember the last time he had a proper phone call with Yuta or Taeyong.

"Johnny..?" Tens' voice called out from beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts before he smiled at his friend slightly. "Hey.. Sorry I'm not conversing a lot now, Ten. I-"

The younger smiled, putting his hand on Johnnys' shoulder. "No worries. I know you're thinking and worrying a lot now." Ten hummed, "I know Yuta and Taeyong aren't those type of people.. They're probably busy..?" 

Johnny knew Ten is just trying to comfort him, so he just chuckled and nodded understandingly. "Yeah. You're right, Ten. I tend to overthink alot sadly." He laughed sheepishly.

His mind was occupied the whole night, only interacting with those who spoke to him or wanting to take pictures with him for Instagram. He played with his food and took a few sips of his drink.

.  
.  
.

"Thank you for coming everyone! Have a good night!" Doyoung yelled out gleefully, making the other members cheer in response.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways back to their hotels and home...

...but Johnny was still out, walking along the sidewalk with his mind still occupied on the whereabouts of his two friends.

"..ung.... Johnny hyung!"

Once again, he snapped out from his thoughts before stopping abruptly. He turned slightly to the side to see Jaemin chasing after him.

"Oh.. Jaemin." 

"Hyung.." Jaemin panted, bending slightly as he catches his breath. He then straightened himself, looking up at Johnny in full seriousness.

"..It's about Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung.." Jaemin said, "Your conversation with Doyoung hyung earlier got me thinking.... What happened to them..?" He said, "It's odd that they acted so strangely.. Did anything happen to them? Did they get kidnapped? Did they change their contacts?" Jaemin mumbled, it seemed like he was questioning himself more than he's questioning Johnny.

The elder sighed, replying with only a shrug. "I guess we both have the same thoughts, Jaemin." He said, "I don't want to be dramatic or anything but I don't really think Yuta or Taeyong are in any kind of danger.. They're...probably busy?" Johnny paused for a while. "Plus.. You shouldn't really get your head busy thinking about this.."

Johnny stepped away from the boy, not turning back to the frowning Jaemin behind him.

However, Jaemin didn't give up. 

He stepped closer towards the elder, matching his steps. 

"Johnny hyung, I'm certain. I just KNOW something might've happened to them!" Jaemin pressed, making Johnny turn to him with a raised brow. "Why are you so certain?"

"Because last month, I contacted Yuta hyung!" 

Johnnu stopped completely.

"What?"

"I contacted him last month.. But when he picked up, he didn't talk to me.." Jaemin explained sadly. "I wanted to talk to him and tell him about Doyoung hyungs' reunion plan but when he got connected to the call, I can hear his panicked breathing and the line cut of.. The next thing I knew the number couldn't even be contacted anymore." 

Johnny pursed his lips.

"Did you try contacting Taeyong?" Johnny said, hoping that Jaemin at least tried contacting their former leader. Sadly, Jaemin shook his head. "No. Jisung said Taeyong hyung couldn't be contacted 3 or 2 years ago.. He completely cut ties off from everyone he knew.. Including us!"

Johnny felt slight discomfort in his gut. 

Something might've happened to Taeyong and Yuta causing them to lost every way of contact with the other. Hell, even Yutas' Instagram was inaccessible!

"...But it's weird.." Jaemin suddenly spoke out, making Johnny raise a brow at him. "Before they completely disappear from us, Haechan told me they had already discussed something.. about running away from...something..."

Johnny stood still, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know anything.. Taeyong didn't tell him.. So did Yuta..

His gut was telling him that these two might be in some kind of danger.

"..Anything else?" He asked, noticing that Jaemin had stopped speaking. The boy shook his head, making Johnny take in his breath before releasing. 

"Hyung...?"

"That's settled then.."

Johnny said before running off, leaving Jaemin alone in the dark street.

"Johnny hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤ Make sure to keep up on updates!
> 
> Love you❤
> 
> you can also find me on Instagram: @yukkueri


End file.
